


There's A Devil In The Church

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Character Study, Fanmix, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: A fanmix for Matt Murdock; The Devil of Hell's Kitchen a.k.a Daredevil.





	There's A Devil In The Church

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Daredevil Seasons 1 & 2.

Matt Murdock is a blind lawyer by day who fights crime at night as the vigilante Daredevil. As a young boy he is blinded by a radioactive substance after he pushes a man to safety from an oncoming vehicle. While he can no longer see, the radioactive exposure heightens his remaining senses beyond normal human ability and gives him a "radar sense".  
  
He has daddy issues after losing his father, the struggling boxer "Battlin'" Jack Murdock (who is murdered after reneging on his promise to dive during a fight) and his martial arts mentor Stick (who abandons Matt after the boy starts getting emotionally attached; because he is a dick).  
  
Matt values justice very highly. He convinces his friend Foggy Nelson to quit their internship at Landman and Zack to start their own firm which to work for the innocent underdog. When the judicial system fails he seeks justice as Daredevil.   
  
He is a brutal fighter who frequently heavily injures the criminals that he comes up against, but he usually attempts to stop short of killing his opponents (and has avoided it so far). As a Catholic, Matt experiences a lot of guilt over how much he enjoys beating criminals bloody and he frequently struggles with whether his actions are right in the eyes of God.

 

_"We don't live in a world that's fair, we live in this one. And I'm doing everything I can to make it a better place."_  
― Matt Murdock

 

 

 

**God Put A Smile Upon Your Face by Coldplay**  
Where do we go?   
Nobody knows   
I've gotta say I'm on my way down   
God give me style and give me grace   
God put a smile upon my face 

Where do we go to draw the line?  
I've gotta say I wasted all your time, honey honey   
Where do I go to fall from grace?   
God put a smile upon your face   
Yeah 

Now when you work it out I'm worse than you   
Yeah, when you work it out I wanted to   
Now when you work out where to draw the line   
Your guess is as good as mine 

**Blindness by Metric**  
Send us a blindfold   
Send us a blade   
Tell the survivors   
Help is on the way 

I was a blindfold  
Never complained   
All the survivors   
Singing in the rain 

I was the one with the world at my feet   
Got us a battle   
Leave it up to me 

**Boxer by The Gaslight Anthem**  
You took it all gracefully on the chin   
Knowing that the beatings had to someday end   
You found the bandages inside the pen   
And the stitches on the radio 

But there was something heavy holding you down   
And there were whispers that were driving you crazy   
And now you haunt the heart of this town   
Remember when I knew a boxer, baby? 

And your tattooed knuckles, oh how they grind down   
Try to be a man, tough just like your father   
Try to settle down, more like c-calm down   
Remember them songs and the reasons we were singing for 

**David by Noah Gundersen**    
I keep kicking at the curb with my worn out shoes   
And I keep running into strangers that say I know you   
And I don't wanna be a proud man, just wanna be a man   
A little less like my father and more like my dad 

I wanna hunt like David   
I wanna kill me a giant man   
I wanna slay my demons   
But I got lots of them   
I got lots of them 

**God's Gonna Cut You Down by Johnny Cash**  
You can run on for a long time   
Run on for a long time   
Run on for a long time   
Sooner or later God'll cut you down   
Sooner or later God'll cut you down 

Go tell that long tongue liar   
Go and tell that midnight rider   
Tell the rambler,  
The gambler,   
The back biter   
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down   
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down 

**Arsonist's Lullabye by Hozier**    
When I was a child, I heard voices   
Some would sing and some would scream   
You soon find you have few choices   
I learned the voices died with me 

When I was a child, I'd sit for hours   
Staring into open flame   
Something in it had a power   
Could barely tear my eyes away 

All you have is your fire   
And the place you need to reach   
Don't you ever tame your demons   
But always keep 'em on a leash 

**This Is Gonna Hurt by Sixx: A.M.**  
Feels like your life is over   
Feels like all hope is gone   
You kiss it all away   
Maybe, maybe 

This is a second coming   
This is a call to arms   
Your finest hour won't be   
Wasted, wasted 

Hey, hey   
Hell is what you   
Make, make   
Rise against your   
Fate, fate   
Nothings gonna keep you down   
Even if it's killing you   
Because you know the truth 

Listen up, listen up   
There's a devil in the church   
Got a bullet in the chamber   
And this is gonna hurt 

**Raise Hell by Dorothy**  
Gotta raise a little hell 

Young blood, run like a river   
Young blood, never get chained   
Young blood, heaven need a sinner   
You can't raise hell with a saint 

Young blood, came to start a riot   
Don't care what your old man say   
Young blood, heaven hate a sinner   
But we gonna raise hell anyway 

Raise hell   
Yeah   
Raise hell   
Somebody gotta  
Gotta raise a little hell 

Baby drop them bones   
Baby sell that soul   
Heaven fare thee well   
Somebody gotta  
Gotta raise a little hell 

(Oh my my, oh hell yeah)   
Somebody gotta  
Gotta raise a little hell   
(Oh my my, oh hell yeah)   
Somebody gotta  
Gotta raise a little hell 

 

[There's A Devil In The Church](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/there-s-a-devil-in-the-church?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
